DOOM
by Sebasthos
Summary: The story before the game started...


DOOM  
  
Ort:Forschungsstation der terranischen Streitkräfte, Mars-Mond Phobos  
  
Zeit: 21.55 TST (Terran Standart Time)  
  
Datum: 2.10.2097  
  
Hauptlabor der Abteilung C (Erforschung und Nutzbarmachung von Transport- und Teleporttechnologie)  
  
"Countdown Sechs Minuten bis ZeroPoint."  
  
Spannung lag über dem Raum wie ein elektrisches Feld. Jeder spürte sie, die Techniker an ihren Überwachungsgeräten, die Wissenschaftler an ihren Meßstationen und auch Von Heide, der Projektleiter, konnte sie fühlen, während er von seiner Konsole in der Mitte des Raumes aus die letzten Vorbereitungen überwachte.  
  
"Countdown Fünf Minuten bis ZeroPoint."  
  
Von Heide war nervös - und er fühlte berauschenden Triumph. Heute nacht würde ein Menschheitstraum in Erfüllung gehen. Die Möglichkeit, in Nullzeit von einem Ende des Sonnensystems, ja, der Galaxie zum anderen zu gehen, würde der Menschheit zur Verfügung stehen, und er, Friedrich von Heide, hatte ihr diesen Schlüssel zur Unendlichkeit in die Hand gedrückt.  
  
"Countdown Vier Minuten bis ZeroPoint."  
  
Zehn Jahre. Zehn Jahre hier draußen in der kalten Einöde des Raumes, isoliert vom Rest der Menschheit. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, er und dieser rote Himmel wären das einzige, was vom Universum übriggeblieben wäre. Allein eingesperrt in einem Gefängnis aus Stahl und Maschinen in einer Hölle aus rotem Feuer unter einem blutigroten Himmel, bewacht von einem Planeten, der nach einem mythischen Kriegsgott benannt war.  
  
"Countdown Drei Minuten bis ZeroPoint."  
  
Zehn Jahre voller Fehlschläge und Mißerfolge. Zehn Jahre voller Opfer und Mühsal. Von Heidens Ehe war wegen seiner Arbeit in die Brüche gegangen. Zehn Jahre. 100 Milliarden Credits hatte das Projekt verschlungen. Drei Techniker und fünf Wissenschaftler waren durch Unglücksfälle und Fehlfunktionen ums Leben gekommen. Einer der Wissenschaftler hatte einen Selbstversuch gestartet, bevor man ihn aufhalten konnte. Was auf der Plattform zurückblieb, als die Stromversorgung notunterbrochen wurde, war kaum noch humanoid gewesen. Nur gezuckt hatte es noch.  
  
Von Heiden runzelte die Stirn. Wie hatte dieser Bursche noch geheißen? Es war so ein junger Hitzkopf frisch von der Universität gewesen, ein wahres Genie, seiner Akte nach zu urteilen. Aber sein Fehlversuch hatte geholfen, drei weitere Ungereimtheiten im System zu entdecken und auszumerzen. Von Heiden seufzte ärgerlich. Dieser junge Narr. Ach ja. Gates. Das war der Name gewesen...  
  
"Countdown nun bei einhundertzwanzig Sekunden. Hundertneunzehn, Hundertachtzehn...."  
  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln kehrte Von Heiden in die Gegenwart zurück. Das Vergangene war vergangen. Nun galt es, der Zukunft und seinem schwerverdienten Ruhm entgegenzutreten.  
  
"Checkliste." sagte er.  
  
"Sperrzone evakuiert. Raumstrahlung normal." "Check." antwortete Von Heiden und hakte den Punkt auf seiner Liste ab.  
  
"Kernkraftwerk meldet volle Energie verfügbar. Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Super-Gaus infolge unseres Experiments liegt bei 0,5 Prozent." "Check."  
  
"Schutzschilde und Kompensatoren im grünen Bereich." "Check."  
  
"Countdown bei fünfundsiebzig Sekunden."  
  
"Meßsonde arbeitet normal. Empfang positiv. Datenfluß konstant." "Check."  
  
"Quantenverzerrer aktiviert und betriebsbereit. Alle Werte im Grünen Bereich."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Gate-Generatoren aktiviert und betriebsbereit. Alle Werte im Grünen Bereich."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Heißenberg-Kompensatoren aktiviert und betriebsbereit. Alle Werte im Grünen Bereich." "Check."  
  
"Gravitationsantennen-Werfer aktiviert und betriebsbereit. Alle Werte im Grünen Bereich." "Check."  
  
"Notsystem aktiviert, eingerastet und gesichert." "Check."  
  
"Peripherie-Erzeuger aktiviert und betriebsbereit. Alle Werte im Grünen Bereich." "Check."  
  
"Subatom-Scanner aktiviert und betriebsbereit. Alle Werte im Grünen Bereich. Probemessungen erfolgreich. Datenfluß konstant." "Check."  
  
"Countdown bei sechzig Sekunden."  
  
"Labor isolieren. Auf autonome Lebenserhaltung gehen. Alle Schotts verriegeln."  
  
Stahlwände schoben sich vor die Türen. Der Luftstrom in den Ventilatoren versiegte, nur um kurz darauf erneut zu beginnen. Bläuliches Licht flackerte auf, als die Notbeleuchtung aktiviert wurde, und verlieh der Atmosphäre eine geisterhafte Stimmung.  
  
"Countdown bei fünfzig Sekunden."  
  
"Hauptcomputer meldet keine Störung. Einhundert Prozent Bereitschaft laut Selbstcheck." "Check."  
  
"Leitung zu Gemini-Station Alpha steht. Datentransfer konstant. Verbindung konstant. Gegenverbindung konstant. Gemini-Station meldet, Empfangsplattform und Gate-Attraktoren betriebbereit." Gemini-Station Alpha war die Schwesterstation, ein kleines Labor auf dem Zwillingsmond Deimos.  
  
"Finit-Projektor Alpha aktiviert und im Grünen Bereich bei hundert Prozent Leistung." "Check."  
  
"Finit-Projektor Beta aktiviert und im Grünen Bereich bei hundert Prozent Leistung." "Check."  
  
"Finit-Projektor Gamma aktiviert und im Grünen Bereich bei hundert Prozent Leistung."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Finit-Projektor Delta aktiviert und im Grünen Bereich bei hundert Prozent Leistung."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Finit-Projektor Epsilon aktiviert und im Grünen Bereich bei,... achtundneunzig, nein, Moment, bei hundert Prozent Leistung."  
  
Von Heiden sah auf, verärgert über die Störung der Routine. "Was ist los, Collins?"  
  
"Nur eine kurze Störung, Sir. Vermutlich eine Spannungsspitze in der Übertragung."  
  
"Ist das System stabil?"  
  
"Jetzt ja, Sir."  
  
Von Heiden überlegte. Die Finit-Projektoren legten den Punkt im mehrdimensionalen Raum fest, an dem das Tor erscheinen würde, durch das das teleportierte Objekt den extradimensionalen "Transporttunnel" verlassen und in die Realität zurückkehren würde. Dabei waren die ersten drei Projektoren für den Raum, der vierte für die Zeit und der fünfte für die Dimension zuständig. Von Heiden runzelte die Stirn. Der fünfte Finit-Projektor war nur eingebaut worden, um der Theorie des möglichen Vorhandenseins einer Paralleldimension Genüge zu tun und auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen. Eigentlich konnte man ihn auch abschalten. Andererseits... Zwar war die Theorie nie bewiesen worden, widerlegt worden war sie aber auch nicht...  
  
Von Heiden zuckte mit den Achseln. Er war Wissenschaftler. Eine Theorie hatte so lange Gültigkeit, bis sie widerlegt oder von einer anderen ersetzt wurde. Und da der Projektor ja nun zufriedenstellend arbeitete...  
  
"Check. Checkliste komplett. System bereit. Weitermachen mit dem Countdown."  
  
"Achtzehn... Siebzehn... Sechzehn..."  
  
Endlich war es soweit. Trotz aller Hindernisse und Niederlagen war es soweit.  
  
Die Zukunft gehörte der Menschheit, und ihm, Friedrich von Heiden, war es zu verdanken!  
  
"Zehn..."  
  
"Neun..."  
  
"Acht..."  
  
"Sieben..."  
  
"Sechs..."  
  
"Fünf..."  
  
"Vier..."  
  
"Drei..."  
  
"Zwei..."  
  
"Eins..."  
  
"ZÜNDUNG!"  
  
Grelles Licht blitzte auf, während die Scanner die Position der Atome der Meßsonde für den Hilfsbackup einlasen und speicherten. Die Quantenverzerrer dehnten und krümmten den Raum, während die Gate-Projektoren einen Tunnel in der Realität öffneten, der von der "Antenne", die die Gravitationsantennenwerfer erschufen, in Richtung Gemini-Station Alpha geworfen wurde.  
  
"Status?" fragte Von Heiden mit trockenem Mund, während er auf das Gate blickte, durch das die Atome der Sonde gezogen worden waren, ein waberndes Tor in der Wirklichkeit, hinter dem nichts als Schwärze lag.  
  
"Tor stabil. Gateattraktoren und Finit-Projektoren haben sich gekoppelt. Fini-Gate stabilisiert sich. Sonde sendet Daten."  
  
"Systeme?" Nacheinander erklangen die Klarmeldungen von den einzelnen Stationen.  
  
Von Heiden entspannte sich. Es klappte. Der Transport funktionierte. Das Prinzip des Dimensionstunnels hatte sich als das Richtige erwiesen. Er hatte recht behalten!  
  
Nun mußten noch ein paar Tests mit Sonden durchgeführt werden, dann konnte man auch zu lebenden Testobjekten übergehen. Am Anfang vielleicht ein paar Einzeller, dann einige höhere Lebensformen, irgendwann dann Hunde, Katzen und Affen, und schließlich, wenn all diese unversehrt und unverändert teleportiert worden wären -woran er keinen Zweifel hegte - würde der erste Mensch einen Tunnel durchschreiten.  
  
Von Heiden jubilierte innerlich. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Triumph laut hinausgeschrien. Er hatte es geschafft!  
  
Er hatte noch drei Minuten zu leben.  
  
"Sir!" Der Schrei kam von dem Techniker, der den Fini-Projektor-Epsilon überwachte.  
  
Von Heidens Kopf fuhr herum. "Was ist?"  
  
"Wir haben eine Abweichung. Der Projektor plaziert seine Fini-Koordinaten an einen falschen Wert im Kontinuum!"  
  
"Korrigieren!"  
  
"Zu spät! Das Fini-Gate hat sich stabilisiert!"  
  
Von Heidens Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. "Das bedeutet, wir haben einen Tunnel in eine andere Dimension geöffnet!" Die potentiellen Möglichkeiten und Gefahren überschlugen sich in seinem Kopf. Das Tor hatte sich geöffnet - am richtigen Ort, zur richtigen Zeit, aber in einer anderen Dimension!  
  
"Sir? Sollen wir abbrechen?" fragte der Wissenschaftler an der Hauptkonsole.  
  
Von Heidens Gedanken rasten. Das Experiment war geglückt! Sie hatten ein Tor und einen stabilen Tunnel geschaffen! Das Endtor war in einer anderen Dimension.  
  
Er mußte ruhig bleiben. Überlegen. Man mußte diese Dimension erforschen. Die Daten waren gespeichert, man konnte einen neuen Tunnel errichten, der zu der gleichen Stelle führte. Er mußte seine Vorgesetzten informieren. Das Experiment war geglückt. Und sie hatten eine neue Dimension entdeckt. Möglicherweise gab es noch weitere Dimensionen. Irgendwo war ein Fehler im System. Möglicherweise war auch der Projektor defekt. Fehler und Mängel konnten nicht toleriert werden. Das Tor. Er mußte den Befehl geben, das Tor zu schließen. Würde der Tunnel nun auch in zwei Richtungen funktionieren? Theoretisch mußte es möglich sein...  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Von Heiden schüttelte den Kopf. Er brauchte Zeit. Zeit, nachzudenken.  
  
"Tor schließen. Tunnel kollabieren lassen." Schade um die Meßsonde. Die Daten wären sicher aufschlußreich gewesen...  
  
"Sir. Etwas kommt durch den Tunnel." sagte der Wissenschaftler an den Überwachungssensoren.  
  
Von Heidens Magen zog sich zusammen. "Wie meinen sie das?"  
  
"Etwas hat den Tunnel betreten und nähert sich dem Tor!" Der Wissenschaftler klang beunruhigt.  
  
"Sir, wenn wir jetzt den Tunnel schließen, hat das, was durch den Tunnel kommt, keine Überlebenschanche!"  
  
Von Heiden befeuchtete seine Lippen. Wenn das, das durch Tunnel kam, feindlich gesinnt war, war es dumm, den Tunnel offen zu lassen. War es aber freundlich gesinnt... Von Heiden, der Mann, der den Teleporter erfand und als erstes mit einer außerirdischen Spezies Kontakt aufnahm... Und wer war für einen Erstkontakt besser geeignet als ein logisch denkender und handelnder Wissenschaftler anstatt eines säbelrasselnden hitzköpfigen Narren von Militärs oder eines intriganten, redenschwingenden Politikers?  
  
"Tor offen lassen."  
  
"Aber Sir..."  
  
"Sie haben mich gehört!"  
  
Kurz darauf flackerte das Tor, verzerrte sich und das Wesen betrat den Raum. Von Heiden musterte es und hoffte, daß seine Wahl nicht falsch gewesen war. Es war groß, humanoid, einen Meter achtzig, hatte breite Schultern, zwei Beine, zwei Arme. Seine Haut war bräunlich, um den Hals, hatte es einen Ring aus hornartigen Stacheln. Die beiden Augen glühten rot, als es sich knurrend in dem Raum umsah.  
  
Von Heiden trat hinter seiner Konsole hervor und trat dem Wesen entgegen. Außerhalb der Reichweite der beiden Arme blieb er stehen. Hinter sich hörte er die Wachen in Position gehen und die Waffen entsichern.  
  
Er hob die Arme, die Handflächen nach oben.  
  
"Kannst Du mich verstehen?" Von Heiden behielt das Wesen vorsichtig im Auge, beobachtete dessen Reaktion auf seine Worte.  
  
Es betrachtete seine Hände. Seine Nasenschlitze verengten und weiteten sich abwechselnd, als es prüfend schnüffelte.  
  
"Wir sind Freunde. Wir wollen Dir nichts tun." sprach Von Heiden weiter, bemüht, ruhig zu bleiben, hastige Bewegungen vermeidend.  
  
Das Wesen richtete sich mit einem Schnaufer auf und hörte auf zu knurren.  
  
Von Heiden entspannte sich. Der Kontakt war gelungen. Lächelnd streckte er dem Wesen eine Hand entgegen.  
  
Das Wesen betrachtete neugierig den Raum. Schließlich richtete es den Blick seiner rotglühenden Augen wieder auf Von Heiden. Abwechselnd sah es von dessen Händen zu seinem Gesicht.  
  
Von Heiden lächelte breiter. Das Wesen spuckte ihm eine Feuerkugel mitten ins Gesicht.  
  
Vor Schmerz schreiend und beide Hände vors Gesicht schlagend taumelte Von Heiden zurück. Seine Haare brannten, und im Raum verbreitete sich der ekelhafte Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch. Schließlich stieß er gegen seine Konsole und fiel zuckend zu Boden.  
  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war im Raum bereits die Hölle losgebrochen. Die beiden Wachen hatten mit ihren Pistolen sofort das Feuer auf das Wesen eröffnet, das getroffen zurückstolperte. Trotzdem hatte es noch Gelegenheit, drei seiner Feuerbälle auf die Menschen im Raum zu spucken, bevor es zu Boden fiel und starb.  
  
Einer der Schüsse prallte von einer Konsole ab und traf den Techniker am Notsystem, bevor er den Notstopp initiieren konnte.  
  
Die Wachen hatten keine Gelegenheit nachzuladen. Aus dem Tor kam noch eines der Wesen hervor und griff sofort an. Bevor die Wachen es töten konnten, war noch eines im Raum, und noch eines, und noch eines....  
  
Ort:Forschungsstation der terranischen Streitkräfte, Mars-Mond Phobos  
  
Zeit: 22.14 TST (Terran Standart Time)  
  
Datum: 2.10.2097  
  
Wachraum der Station  
  
Gefreiter Cheng sah mit ungläubigen Entsetzen auf das entsetzliche Drama, das sich vor ihm auf dem Bildschirm entfaltete. Die Überwachungskameras im Hauptlabor der Abteilung C lieferten Bilder eines grauenhaften Gemetzels. Alptraumhafte Kreaturen sprangen aus dem Tor, das die Wissenschaftler geöffnet hatten und ermordeten jedes menschliche Wesen, das sie fanden. Und sie fanden alle.  
  
"Feldwebel!" Feldwebel Müller blickte von seinem Schirm auf, aufgeschreckt durch den Ton purer Hysterie in Chengs Stimme.  
  
"Was ist los, Gefreiter? Was... Oh mein Gott!" keuchte der Feldwebel, als er die Bilder auf Chengs Bildschirm sah.  
  
"Sofort eine Verbindung zur Erde! Alarmstufe Rot Drei! Alle Mann auf ihre Posten!  
  
Oberleutnant Stevens, sofort in den Wachraum!"  
  
Ort:Forschungsstation der terranischen Streitkräfte, Mars-Mond Phobos  
  
Zeit: 22.47 TST (Terran Standart Time)  
  
Datum: 2.10.2097  
  
Briefingraum  
  
"Meine Herren, wir haben es mit einem Einbruch extrem feindlicher und gefährlicher Kreaturen zu tun! Woher auch immer diese Wesen kommen, und was auch immer das für Wesen sind, sie dürfen unter keinen Umständen das Labor verlassen! Aufgrund starker Sonnenstürme können wir die Erde zur Zeit nicht erreichen. Die Situation ist zur Zeit jedoch noch unter Kontrolle, da die Wesen keine Möglichkeit haben, Abteilung C zu verlassen. Die Schotts sind geschlossen und können nur per Computerbefehl geöffnet werden. Im übrigen scheint keines der Wesen über die Fähigkeiten zu verfügen, entweder die Tore zu zerstören oder den Computer zu bedienen. Auch die Kameras sind noch intakt, es ist also möglich, den Raum visuell zu überwachen."  
  
Oberleutnant Stevens, der Sicherheitschef, befand sich in einer prekären Lage. Zwar waren die Außerirdischen, mit denen er sich konfrontiert sah, im Labor eingeschlossen, und er war sich sicher, daß keines von ihnen die Schotts würde öffnen können, doch andererseits waren sämtliche im Labor anwesenden Menschen getötet worden. Letztendlich fühlte er sich verantwortlich. Er hätte mehr Wachen stationieren müssen.  
  
Und, falls es den Außerirdischen doch gelingen würde, die Schotts zu öffnen....  
  
Daran wagte er nicht einmal zu denken. Die kleine Truppe Spacemarines, die auf der Station waren, würden dieser Masse nichts entgegenzusetzen haben, jedenfalls nicht auf Dauer.  
  
"Können wir nicht irgendwas gegen die Außerirdischen tun? Es muß doch eine Möglichkeit geben, das Tor zu schließen!" meldete sich Daniels, der Leiter der Abteilung für Waffentechnologie, zu Wort.  
  
"Leider ist das Computersystem autark, so daß wir nur begrenzten Zugang haben.  
  
Derartige Kommandofunktionen lassen sich nur von innerhalb der Abteilung ausführen. Von Heiden bestand auf diese... Autonomie." sagte Oberst Prochnitsch, der Kommandant der Station. Trotz der Situation wirkte er, zumindest äußerlich, vollkommen gefaßt. Beneidenswert, fand Daniels.  
  
"Und wenn wir einfach den Stecker rausziehen? Die Abteilung vom Netz abtrennen?" warf Katherine Philips, die Leiterin der Abteilung für künstliche Ernährung, ein.  
  
Prochnitsch schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Abteilung verfügt über große Reserven und einen eigenen kleinen Fusionsreaktor. Sie vom Netz zu nehmen, würde keines unserer Probleme lösen. Abgesehen davon, das Tor braucht keine Energie, um stabil zu bleiben. Es braucht Energie, um geöffnet zu werden und geschlossen zu werden, laut dem, was wir den Unterlagen entnehmen konnten. Eine Sperrung der Stromzufuhr könnte sich als verhängnisvoller Fehler erweisen."  
  
"Wie steht es mit unseren Möglichkeiten, die Wesen zu töten, ohne den Raum zu betreten? Darauf scheint es doch hinauszulaufen." fragte Daniels.  
  
"Schwierig. Wir haben, im Gegensatz zu den Cyborglabors und den Genetiklabors, keine internen Verteidigungssysteme. Das Lebenserhaltungssystem ist unabhängig und kann von uns nicht ohne größeren Aufwand sabotiert werden. Abgesehen davon, daß die Lebewesen möglicherweise gar nicht auf die Lebenserhaltung angewiesen  
  
sind." erklärte Stevens.  
  
"Mir kommt da ein Gedanke," sagte Glenn McDougall, die Chefingenieurin der Station auf einmal, "das Lebenserhaltungssystem von C ist zwar autark, aber wir haben dennoch Zugang dazu. Wäre es nicht möglich, einen Kampfstoff durch das System in die Abteilung einzuleiten? Phil, könntet ihr Giftmischer sowas zusammenbrauen?" Sie sah zu dem schwergewichtigen Leiter der Giftraffinerie hinüber. Der nickte ohne zu zögern.  
  
"Wir können sofort beginnen. Der Stoff sollte in drei Stunden bereit sein. Ich denke da ein ein hochtoxisches Aerosol auf Blausäurebasis, das..."  
  
"Schon gut, danke." unterbrach ihn der Oberst. "Das scheint tatsächlich eine akzeptable Lösung zu sein. Machen wir es also so. In drei Stunden ist der Spuk vorbei, danach müssen wir sehen, was sich reparieren läßt. Was sich hier und heute abgespielt hat, war eine Tragödie ungeheuren Ausmaßes, sowohl wissenschaftlich als auch menschlich gesehen. Dennoch müssen wir aus den Erlebnissen lernen und Von Heiden und die anderen Opfer dieses tragischen Zwischenfalls dadurch ehren, daß wir die Arbeit, die sie begonnen haben, weiterführen, zum Nutzen der gesamten Menschheit. Meine Damen, meine Herren, gehen sie zurück auf ihre Stationen und teilen sie ihren Untergebenen mit, daß wir die Sache im Griff haben."  
  
"Moment!" meldete sich Philips zu Wort. "Wie können sie davon sprechen, die Arbeit weiterzuführen? Diese Katastrophe..."  
  
Ort:Forschungsstation der terranischen Streitkräfte, Mars-Mond Phobos  
  
Zeit: 23.05 TST (Terran Standart Time)  
  
Datum: 2.10.2097  
  
Hauptlabor der Abteilung C (Erforschung und Nutzbarmachung von Transport- und Teleporttechnologie)  
  
Es war groß, größer als die anderen, die vor ihm gekommen waren. Seine Beine und der gewölbte Hinterleib ließen es wie der Alptraum einer monströsen Spinne erscheinen. Einer der Unterführer erstattete ihm Bericht.  
  
Zufriedenheit. Erfolg. Das Tor war geöffnet und stabil.  
  
Zufriedenheit. Die Menschenwesen waren zuhauf getötet worden. Eine Machtbasis war geschaffen worden, von der aus die Vernichtung gebracht werden konnte. Blut, Tod, Schlachten. Freude. Vorfreude. Gier.  
  
Unzufriedenheit. Der Weg war verschlossen. Sie waren gefangen. Es mußte einen Weg hinaus geben. Die Menschenwesen waren klug. Das hatten sie schon oft bewiesen. Früher oder später würden sie einen Weg finden, sie zu vernichten und das Tor zu schließen. Ärger....  
  
Viele Computer waren zerstört... Aber einige waren noch zu gebrauchen. Die Menschenwesen waren so einfallslos...  
  
Die Technik war... primitiv. Leicht zu verstehen. Kurze Zeit...nur kurze Zeit...  
  
Ort:Forschungsstation der terranischen Streitkräfte, Mars-Mond Phobos  
  
Zeit: 14.36 TST (Terran Standart Time)  
  
Datum: 3.10.2097  
  
Funk- und Kommunikationsraum  
  
Blut hustend kroch Oberleutnant Stevens auf die Kommunikationskonsole zu und zog sich mit all dem, was von seiner Willenskraft noch übrig war, an ihr hoch.  
  
Jedesmal wenn er die Augen schloß, glaubte er erneut die Schreie seiner sterbenden Männer zu hören, glaubte er wieder das Gemetzel zu sehen, das begonnen hatte, als auf einmal die Schotts zu Abteilung C geöffnet wurden.  
  
Wie eine Woge aus Klauen, Reißzähnen und Plasma waren die Monster über seine Männer hergefallen, hatten sie regelrecht in Stücke zerfetzt. Was von Anfang an nicht einmal eine geordnete Schlacht gewesen war, hatte sich schnell in ein blutiges  
  
Gemetzel verwandelt. Schließlich hatte er die Schotten schließen müssen, die zu Abteilung B führten, nur, um den Menschen in der Station noch etwas Zeit erkaufen zu können. Die wenigen seiner Marines, die noch in Abteilung B waren, wurden, vom letzten Fluchtweg abgeschnitten, schnell niedergemacht.  
  
Zeit. Mehr hatte es ihnen nicht gebracht. Innerhalb einer halben Stunde wurde das Computersystem von Innen übernommen und die Schotten wiederum geöffnet. Danach ging es schnell vorbei. Einige schafften es, in die eilig angelegten Verstecke zu flüchten, oder in die Luftschächte. Der Notshuttle der Station explodierte, als die panischen Techniker ihn zu starten versuchten.  
  
Die Monster gingen geplant vor, mit einer taktischen Überlegtheit, die ihrem Äußeren Hohn sprach. Als erstes besetzten sie die Computerzentrale, die Lebenserhaltung, das Kraftwerk und die Kommandozentrale. Sie waren intelligent und der menschlichen Rasse feindlich gesonnen. Und sie waren in der Position, die Gate-Technologie zu nutzen.  
  
Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit: Er mußte die Erde warnen. Die gesamte Station mußte mit Atomwaffen bombardiert werden, vielleicht auch die Gemini- Stationen auf den anderen Mars-Monden.  
  
Nur einige Sekunden. Wenn er nur noch einige Sekunden wach und unentdeckt bleiben konnte, konnte er einen Notruf senden. Es gab ein spezielles Kommando, ein Codewort, mit dem die externe Auslöschung der Station angeordnet werden konnte. Sobald die Erde es empfing, würde eine Atomrakete in Richtung Forschungsstation gesandt werden...  
  
Mit zitternden Fingern aktivierte Stevens das Notprogramm. Hinter sich hörte er ein Grollen. Er mußte sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, daß eines der riesigen rosa  
  
Geschöpfe ihn gehört hatte und näherkam.  
  
Hustend sprach er seine Botschaft:"Erde...hier Station Phobos...werden angegriffen..."  
  
Ein dumpfes Stampfen, die Schritte des Monsters, kamen rasch näher. SAG ES! schrie alles in Stevens.  
  
Als er das Codewort aussprechen wollte, überwältigte ihn ein Hustenanfall. Keuchend und Blut spuckend krümmte er sich über die Konsole und quetschte mit dem letzten Stück an Atemluft in seiner Lunge die Worte heraus.  
  
"D...Do...Doom!"  
  
Eine Klaue fuhr in seinen Rücken und zerfetzte sein Rückrat. Bevor in der Dämon von der Konsole wegriß, drückte Stevens den nun blutverschmierten Knopf mit dem Aufdruck "Transmit". Das letzte, was er in seinem Leben sah, war der Bildschirm, auf dem die Worte "Message transmitted" blinkten. Dann wurde alles schwarz.  
  
Ort:Forschungsstation der terranischen Streitkräfte, Mars-Mond Phobos  
  
Zeit: 16.06 TST (Terran Standart Time)  
  
Datum: 20.10.2097  
  
Auf einem Gang in Nähe der Abteilung C  
  
Felden bewegte sich verstohlen durch die Schatten. Nicht, daß es ihm viel nützen würde, sollte eine der Kreaturen ihn riechen oder hören, aber ein geringer Schutz war besser als gar keiner. Er war sowieso so gut wie tot. Nach seiner Einschätzung war er der letzte Überlebende, nachdem Jerry seine BFG9000 überladen und sich und das Tor in die Luft gejagt hatte.  
  
Seit dreizehn Tagen hatten er und andere sich in den Verstecken und in der Lüftung verborgen gehalten. Doch trotz allem waren sie immer weniger geworden, als Mitglieder seiner Gruppe in ihren Verstecken aufgestöbert oder bei der Nahrungssuche erwischt worden waren. Schließlich waren sie nur noch zu fünft gewesen - ohne Hoffnung auf Rettung. Der Oberleutnant hatte den Terminierungs-Befehl gegeben, bevor auch er abgeschlachtet wurde. Es würde kein Rettungskommando kommen. Nur der nukleare Tod.  
  
Also hatten sie ein letztes Mal einen Plan gefaßt: Abteilung C und das Tor zu zerstören, damit kein einziges dieser Drecksbiester entkommen würde, wenn die Atomsprengköpfe auf die Station herabregneten. Sie sollten verrecken. Alle.  
  
Er und Jerry erboten sich, zu gehen. Sie waren die beiden mit der größten Erfahrung, mit der größten Erfolgschance. Kurz nachdem sie in den Lüftungsschacht  
  
gekrochen waren hatten sie gehört, wie sich die getarnte Tür des Versteckes öffnete. Die Schreie der Sterbenden begleiteten sie auf dem Weg.  
  
Er wußte, daß seine Tage gezählt waren, als er hinter sich ein Gurgeln hörte.  
  
Felden war gut. Noch während er sich umdrehte, um seine Waffe abzufeuern, ging er in die Knie. Der Feuerball flog knapp über seinen Kopf hinweg. Sofort warf er sich zur Seite, immer noch feuernd. An der Stelle, an der er gerade noch gekniet hatte, schlug ein weiterer Feuerball ein. Dann brach sein Gegner, ein "Imp", wie Jerry sie immer scherzhaft genannt hatte, zusammen.  
  
Dennoch wußte er, daß sein Kampf vorbei war, als zwei Dämonen und ein weiterer Imp auf ihn zukamen. Er schaffte es noch, den Imp zu erschießen, bevor der Schlagbolzen klackend ins Nichts traf. Er warf die Pistole dem einen Dämon ins Gesicht, dann waren die beiden heran.  
  
Felden war gut - und er hatte Glück. Er überlebte fünfundvierzig Sekunden und einen Dämon im Nahkampf, und es blieb nicht genug von ihm übrig, um seinen Leichnam wiederzuerwecken.  
  
Ort: UTMSS "Omega", Transporter-Zerstörer des Vereinigten Terranischen  
  
Space-Marine Corps, Heimat-Schiff des 37. Space-Marine-Battalions: "The LoneWolfs".  
  
Zeit: 8.07 TST (Terrain Standart Time)  
  
Datum: 5.11.2097  
  
Auf der Hauptbrücke  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Oberst Bright drehte sich um. Im grünlichen Licht der Radaranzeige wirkte sein Gesicht kränklich.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Wir haben definitiv den Kontakt zu Gemini Alpha und Beta verloren."  
  
"Danke, Obergefreiter." Er drehte sich wieder dem Fenster zu, aus dem er in die Unendlichkeit des Alls geschaut hatte.  
  
"Harry, kann ich Dich sprechen?"  
  
Wieder drehte sich der Oberst um. Obwohl sein Gegenüber größtenteils im Schatten einer Nische stand, erkannte er ihn sofort.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Was soll das?! Ich soll draußen vor der Tür warten, während ihr reingeht und auf Gott weiß wen trefft?"  
  
Bright seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde mich nicht noch einmal auf diese Diskussion einlassen! Diese Geschichte hat Dir schon genug Schaden zugefügt! Ich will kein Risiko eingehen! Ich will nicht, daß Du Dir Deine Karriere zerstörst! Und jetzt ist es genug, verstanden, Hauptgefreiter?!"  
  
Sein Gegenüber musterte ihn.  
  
"Du machst Dir Sorgen." stellte er ruhig fest.  
  
Der Oberst nickte und rieb sich die Augen.  
  
"Ich habe es keinem meiner Offiziere gesagt. Es wurde keine Rettungsmannschaft angefordert."  
  
Der andere kniff die Augen zusammen. "Aber es hieß..."  
  
"Ich weiß! Die Wahrheit wurde bewußt verschleiert, um unsere Leute nicht zu beunruhigen. Das Kommando, das als letztes von der Forschungsstation gesendet wurde, bevor der Kontakt abbrach, war der Dies-Irae-Code."  
  
"Der Dies-Irae-Code? Aber das ist die Anweisung zur nuklearen Terminierung!"  
  
"Stimmt. Was immer dort auch vorgefallen ist, war ernst genug, den Sicherheitschef dazu zu bringen, den Todesbefehl für sich selbst, die Station, und mehr als zweihundert Menschen zu geben."  
  
"Harry? Worum geht es wirklich? Was ist wichtig genug, daß die Granit- Schädel im Hauptquartier eine Dies-Irae-Anweisung mißachten?"  
  
"Auf der Forschungstation war man mit mehreren Projekten beschäftigt. Bei einem dieser Projekte muß es zu einem Durchbruch gekommen sein, unmittelbar bevor es zur dieser Katastrophe kam."  
  
"Und bei welchem?"  
  
"Dem Projekt der Abteilung C. Teleportation." Bright sah sein Gegenüber an.  
  
"Sie sind hinter das Geheimnis der Teleportation gekommen!"  
  
Ort: UTMSS "Omega", Transporter-Zerstörer des Vereinigten Terranischen  
  
Space-Marine Corps, Heimat-Schiff des 37. Space-Marine-Battalions: "The LoneWolfs" im Orbit um Phobos  
  
Zeit: 13.07 TST (Terrain Standart Time)  
  
Datum: 6.11.2097  
  
In der Docking-Bucht  
  
"Harry, ich halte das für einen Fehler."  
  
"Ich weiß. Aber wir haben unsere Befehle."  
  
"Wir wissen nicht, was uns da unten erwartet."  
  
"Wir werden es herausfinden."  
  
"Es war tödlich genug, eine ganze Kompanie Space-Marines auszulöschen. Und den Rest des Stationpersonals noch dazu!"  
  
"Wir wissen nicht, ob sie alle tot sind. Vielleicht gab es nur einen technischen Defekt." Bright klopfte seinem Gegenüber auf die Schulter.  
  
"Wenn das da zu gefährlich wird, kehren wir auf das Schiff zurück und bombardieren den Planeten mit Atomwaffen, bis auf der Oberfläche nur noch radioaktive Schlacke übrig ist. Mach´ Dir keine Sorgen."  
  
Ort:Forschungsstation der terranischen Streitkräfte, Mars-Mond Phobos  
  
Zeit: 15.16 TST (Terran Standart Time)  
  
Datum: 6.11.2097  
  
Auf der Hauptlandeplattform  
  
Oberst Bright sah sich ein letztes Mal zum Shuttle und der einsamen Gestalt um, die ihn bewachte.  
  
"Paß´ auf unseren Flieger auf. Das Ding ist unsere Rückfahrkarte!"  
  
"Sei vorsichtig, Harry. Du weißt nicht, was euch da drin erwartet."  
  
"Wir werden das schon schaffen. Hey, wir sind Space-Marines."  
  
Bright drehte sich um.  
  
"Also los, Jungs, stürmen wir das Ding. Sehen wir mal, was diese Zivilisten wieder angerichtet haben, daß sie die LoneWolfs zum Aufräumen brauchen!"  
  
Und er als letzter durch das Tor zur Empfangshalle, eine Gestalt im dunklen Kampfanzug, die rasch im Dunkel der Schatten verschwand. Das Tor fiel mit einem lauten Klacken hinter ihr ins Schloß.  
  
Die einsame Gestalt wartete ruhig vor dem Shuttle, während sich über ihr der blutrote Himmel des Phobos wölbte, in der, wie ein einziges riesiges Auge, rot in rot, der Mars schwebte.  
  
Irgendwann schaltete sie das Funkgerät ein und lauschte auf die Rufe und Kommandos, die sich die anderen Space-Marines zuriefen... 


End file.
